Many conventional gaming machines have two separate systems for collecting operational data. The first collects transaction information and player information. The second collects transaction information and game information. The transactional information typically includes game plays, amounts paid in (Coin In), amounts paid out (Coin Out) and Jackpots.
To date it has not been possible to relate game information to players. This would be useful for marketing purposes and to optimize gaming operations including machine layout and gaming machine operation.
It is an object of the invention to provide a gaming intelligence system and method that provides such functionality or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.